


You Can't Die Today

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas are on a hunt when an accident occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Die Today

(Dean’s POV)

“COME ON YOU SONSOFBITCHES! IS THAT ALL YOU’VE GOT?” I yell at the meat suits of three demons Sam, Cas and I had just killed. Since Cas fell and became human, he hasn’t been a whole lot of help, but then again, I don’t keep him around to help. But Sam doesn’t need to know that.

“Dean,” Sam’s panicked voice reaches my ears. I spin around. Sam is kneeling on the ground, holding Cas’ head and shoulders in his lap, a blood patch blooming over his chest.

“Cas,” I choke, running to his side, “Damn it Cas, what have you gone and done now?” I try and joke, tears filling my eyes.

Cas tries to smile, blood coats his teeth and trickles out the corner of his mouth, “I-I’m s-sorry Dean,” he whispers, tears beginning to run in streams down his face.

“You aren’t gonna die Cas, you’ll be Okay. You’re Okay, Sam tell him he’s Okay,” I plead to my little brother. Sam gives me a pained look.

“Dean…” Sam begins, a tear running down his own cheek. “He’s got a bullet wound to the chest…”

“NO! DAMN CAS YOU CAN’T DIE! Not today! Not tomorrow! Not for a very long time.” I plead grabbing the fallen angel by the shoulders, pulling the angels upper body so that it is resting in my lap. “Cas, I’m sure there’s a little bit of angel mojo left in you. You’ll be OK. Sam call a damn ambulance!” I put pressure on his chest, trying desperately to stop the life from bleeding out of him with each pump of his heart. Sam looks at me with pain filled eyes. “Goddamnit Sammy, do it!” With a sigh, Sam pulls his phone from his pocket and rapidly dials 911. Standing up, he walks away a couple of steps, speaking with the operator.

“D-Dean…” Cas rasps, more blood falls from his lips, “I-I’m sorry.” He gazes up at me with a mix of fear, pain and love in his eyes. The look of someone who knows they’re about to die.

“Damn it Cas, stop saying you’re sorry! You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” My heart feels like it is literally tearing itself out of my chest. My heart is breaking. I can’t lose Cas. I can’t. 

“B-but…” Cas begins, but is cut off by a watery cough.

“Stop being a stubborn little assbutt,” I joke, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You’ll be OK, Sammy’s calling an ambulance.” I feel like I’m clinging to that hope with everything I have. If Cas dies, I’m not sure that I’ll ever be able to bounce back.

I don’t know how long I sat in the gravel, my angel in my arms, mumbling that ‘everything’s fine’ while Sam watched on. It would barely have been minutes. Cas would not die. If he did, Sam would have to knock me out and tie me up cause the first thing I’d do is make a deal with a crossroads demon to get him back. “Sir, you need to let him go so we can take him to the hospital,” an urgent voice brakes into my thoughts. I glare at the short haired ambulance officer, ready to snap at her. Tell her she would not take my angel away. Reluctantly I let go of Cas as she and another man pulled him onto a stretcher and cart him away shouting random number sequences and speaking in medical jargon. I follow behind trying desperately to understand what they’re saying.

“You have to save him!” I plead with the woman wheels Cas towards the ambulance.

“We will do everything in our power to keep him comfortable,” she says grimly, not meeting my eyes.

“Dean?” Cas asks weakly. With what looks like a gigantic amount of effort, Cas lifts his head from the stretcher, searching for my gaze. I’m at his side in the blink of an eye.

“You’ll be Okay, Cas,” I promise for what feels like the millionth time.

“Dean… I-I love y-you,” Cas shudders, reaching for my hand. I take it and squeeze it tightly as the male ambulance officer wheels him into the back of the ambulance, forcing me to release his hand.

“Son of a bitch! Why can’t any of you save him?!” I shout at the female officer. In an instant Sam is at my side, pulling me away from the shocked officer.

“DEAN!” Sam yells, grabbing both my shoulders and shaking me. It was like in that moment reality finally hit me. I took two deep breathes trying to hold back the sobs. 

“He’s can’t die, Sam,” I croak. “I love him. He can’t die,” I sob. Without a word Sam pulls me to his chest, hugging me. I sob and sob while the ambulance screeches onto the road, sirens blazing. “I didn’t get to say goodbye, Sammy. I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this one longer. Write a comment and tell my what you think. :)


End file.
